Talk:Fahralon the Zealous
Need better picture Tomoko Pink Angel 13:52, 12 January 2007 (CST) * I'll care for that in the coming days, I'm going for legendary elite skill hunter :) -- Fexghadi 04:51, 28 May 2007 (CDT) How to defeat the boss. Lure the middle group with a longbow and get a blinding surge ele with you. The ele constantly blinds the boss. :Backfire with a 15 or 16-domination mesmer works wonders to kill it off quickly when you have your teammates dealing a relatively constant DPS. It'll start trying to spam Mystic Healing (and its other spells) and take a net ~60 damage each time instead. Skills confirmed via SoC [[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin Bloodbane]] 16:40, 1 April 2007 (CDT) No longer extremely difficult to pull? I'm not sure if it may just be due to some quest I had active or not, but when I went capping in Domain of Pain today I noticed Fahralon's group only had one group of demons to the north of it, and Fahralon's group is alot easier to pull (seperately from the demon group) than it used to be. And the actual battle was pretty easy, too, but now I'm just being unscientific. Also, when first entering the area, you aren't ambushed by two groups of shadow creatures (as it used to be). Anyway, someone care to verify? Did ANet update (i.e. make less of a headache of) the Domain of Pain in some update? P.S. sorry if this isn't the most coherent paragraph.--Mafaraxas 04:27, 3 June 2007 (CDT) pic still needs a better pic. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 18:53, 11 June 2007 (CDT) low-end video cards ''"This boss presents an even greater challenge to those with low-end video cards, as the river of souls that flows where you must fight her takes a great deal of memory and can prohibit battlefield awareness." I doubt that. I think that there are very few (or even one) textures used in that river. It/They is/are only scaled differently and move at different speeds. The amount of memory on your card is not the problem here. I monitored the free video memory and free texture memory on my second monitor while playing and its the same like everywhere else (around 180 of 256 free). The massive overdraw of the transparent textures simply needs a lot of calculation power and thats taking down the lower end cards. - Khan Reaper Kerensky 10:09, 20 June 2007 (CDT) Ever thought about framerate Khan?? spose not. --The light that blinds you 03:28, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :Thats what I’m talking about. "taking down a card" means "the framerate drops". -Khan Reaper Kerensky 08:16, 26 June 2007 (CDT) Skills Added vow of piety to skill list, confirmed with SoC today --BramStoker 16:59, 19 July 2007 (CDT) Added Abaddon's Chosen, although I'm not read up on the wiki rules, so it may be appropriate to un-add. I noticed him using it 1/10 or so farm runs to quite an annoying effect. I'll work on getting a better picture. Shouldn't be too difficult. Cedave 00:04, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :Her! *shakes fist* Margonite Dervishes are female! 04:55, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::The one in the cutscene after Grand Court of Sebelkeh (mission) certainly seems to be, but in general they don't (T/ ) 05:09, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :::They all have breasts. --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:45, 19 November 2008 (UTC)